Amor entre besos
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Drabble de esta fantástica pareja de TMI. Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta pareja y me entró la inspiración y salió este pequeño relato.


Hacía como unos cuatro años que no escribía y subía algo por aqui. El otro día me entró la inspiración y escribí este pequeño relatillo de Malec, una de las parejas que más gusta (y me encanta) de Cazadores de Sombras.

No hace falta decir que **ni Magnus ni Alec me pertenecen, son de Cazadores de Sombras de Cassandra Clare**.

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola y si no les importa, dejen un comentario con su crítica para saber en qué tengo que mejorar o simplemente que les haya gustado ;)

* * *

El muchacho se estiró, entrelazando sus largas piernas entre las sábanas de seda extravagantes tan del estilo del brujo. Tanteó con la mano el espacio que había a su lado buscando a su compañero, sin éxito. Alzó la mirada, somnoliento, desesperado por encontrar a su amado. El brujo estaba dormido apoyado en su brazo de estar hasta las tantas en aquel libro de runas indescifrables. Estaba bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en la mesa de escritorio en la que estaba. Sintió un ramalazo de malestar, ya que era por culpa de ellos, los cazadores de sombras, sobre todo por él el que estuviese así de cansado. Se retiró de la cama suavemente intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo hasta llegar a él. Acaricio sus brazos lentamente y susurró su nombre al oído.

-Magnus…

El brujo abrió los ojos despacio y ladeo la cabeza para ver al muchacho. Sus ojos amarillos rasgados expresaban todo el amor que sentía hacia el cazador de sombras. Deslizó lentamente su mano hacia el cuello de Alec y lo atrajo hacía sí, transmitiendo todo su amor en ese beso. Magnus se levantó de la silla y agarrándolo suavemente de los brazos le condujo de vuelta a la cama, empujándole y tumbándose encima de él con delicadeza. El brujo miro dulcemente a los ojos azul oscuro del muchacho, que expresaban su timidez. Aquella timidez en la que se había fijado por primera vez en aquella fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de _Presidente Miau_. Le encantaba todo lo del aquel cazador de sombras. Sus cicatrices tenues más claras que el resto del cuerpo. Sus brazos y sus piernas fuertes conseguidas por el esfuerzo de aquellos entrenamientos para poder enfrentarse a los demonios. Lo único que nunca le había gustado de él, es que sabía que no lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba… o por lo menos no se lo demostraba tanto como él quisiera. Deslizó con las yemas de sus dedos, con cariño, recorriendo el brazo del cazador de sombras. Alec ladeo la cabeza para un lado, tímido, aunque no fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, ni se besaban. Aunque todos supiesen su relación con Magnus, él aún le costaba admitirlo en algunos momentos. El brujo aproximó sus labios al cuello del chico y le beso con ternura, dejándole un rastro de besos a lo largo del cuello y del hombro. Alec le miró extasiado y buscó los labios del brujo con los suyos. Cuando los encontró, le besó apasionadamente, sorprendiendo a Magnus. Este último arrimó sus partes a la del chico para hacérselo notar, inconscientemente. El cazador de sombras se separó pocos centímetros del brujo, sorprendido y Magnus aprovechó ese descuido para dominarlo. Le agarró de las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra empezó a sobarle el torso apasionadamente. Presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Un beso suave que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado, ardiente, excitante…entrelazó su lengua con la suya y jugueteó con ella, consiguiendo que el cazador de sombras gimiese y jadease. Usó toda la experiencia que tuvo en todos aquellos siglos que llevaba vividos en sus carnes, transmitiéndolo en ese beso. Besó su frente, su cuello, su pecho…

Nunca he deseado tanto a nadie como tú… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me vuelve loco? – susurró entre jadeos Magnus al muchacho – Te amo tanto…

Alec, ruborizado, le mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas y le beso con ternura mientras le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas queriéndole expresar que no quería separarse de él en lo que le quedaba de su vida mortal.


End file.
